The After
by JacoboSama
Summary: It's hard to let go of those loved ones that have passed away, but it's even harder when they come back to destroy the loved ones that are still alive. In this action packed story, our heroes are put to the test yet again after so many years of peace. Can they pull it of? Or will memories and emotional attachments mark their demise?
1. The Introduction

**Hello. Here with my first Naruto based fan fiction as a request to a friend. I thought it would be fun and a new challenge for me since I've never done one for a verse. **

**I might as well let you guys know that this has the canon couples of the manga so if that bothers anybody I'm very sorry, I thought it would make it easier to start off with the ending of the manga. This actually takes time after Naruto ending, so their kids will be in this fan fiction as well. My friend wanted me to make it nejiten so I'm going to be adding some twists to it. **

**I really hope you enjoy, this chapter might be pretty plain because it's the introduction chapter to set it all, but I promise I'm going to try my hardest for this fan fiction since it's a first for me.**

**[JacoboSama] **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the series _"Naruto" _or any of its characters.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Years passed by quickly. A little bit too quickly. Boy, it just felt like yesterday the great ninja war had been won. A lot of lost and gained lives, unforgettable battles, learned lessons. So many things were gained from that era in time. Now everything seemed to be as quiet as it could be. It's been very peaceful lately and it wasn't anything to complain about at all, it just felt like a very drastic change compared to back when. Sometimes it hurt to remember that time but Naruto felt it to be a must, to remind himself what could happen if hate and love can't coexist with one another. There had to be a balance even if one was preferred more over the other.<p>

Some pretty deep stuff, but that comes with being the Hokage. He can't take anything lightly now.

Naruto and his comrades have truly come a long way. Now they were all adults and had their own family. He tied the knot with Hinata and Sasuke did the same with Sakura, except that Sasuke always seemed to be away. Sometimes it got him wondering if it bothered Sakura that he was gone so much. All in all everything has been great, now all of them with their own kids and the next generation of shinobi to look over and protect for the future to come. It felt amazing to know that all of them were able to get through the things they've gotten through.

Shino was now an academy mentor who was well respected by his students and often admired for his cool persona. Kiba seems to have found a love interest of his own, maybe this person might just be the lucky one. As for Hinata, well, she was the mother of his children, Bolt and Himawari. Shikamaru was now married to Temari and had a child of their own, Ino tied the knot with Sai and also had a child of their own..let's just say that most of them got busy because these things usually happen except for Lee and Tenten. Those two went a different route. Lee now had a student to call his own and pass on the teachings of Maito Gai to while Tenten owned her own weapons' shop which wasn't very fortunate since at this point in time they've entered a peace era.

At least they thought.

Little did they know of the journey and struggles that would come soon. Just under their noses, the new and old generation of shinobi would be put to the test again for the sake of their growing village and coming future.

As soon as nightfall fell over Konoha a new enemy will arise.

* * *

><p><strong>There's the ending! For this chapter anyway. xD <strong>

**It was pretty short, I explained why in the beginning so I hope that wasn't a problem. Again, this is going to be nejiten so Neji and Tenten might be getting slightly more attention but I'm going to be trying my hardest to make it character balanced as possible so everybody can have the spotlight eventually, this includes the children. **

**Thank you so much for reading, please don't forget to review, would really make me happy to know what you thought. Thank you, until next time!**

**[JacoboSama]**


	2. Enter Saku

**Here's the second chapter. XD This chapter kind of gets the story going and starting so thank you for baring with the first chapter.**

**[JacoboSama]**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this series or its characters.**

* * *

><p>"Finally got it all done," the 8th Hokage of Konoha sighed in relief. The yellow haired man by the name of Naruto leaned back comfortably against his chair. He had finally sent the file attachments to the rest of the kages, through his laptop, in the other nations involving potential threats that would possibly arise someday[1].<p>

After the war the years after that became more and more peaceful. There was almost no threat whatsoever, at least not a major one to worry about. The usual bandits and criminals who proclaimed they were major threats, but those didn't last too long. They lasted maybe a week, half a month tops. It was nothing to be really concerned about.

Naruto stared up at the ceiling. He had finally become Hokage and it felt good, he loved it. This was his dream and it made it even more sweeter to know that he proved a lot of people who looked down on him wrong. The only thing that irked him slightly was the amount of work he had to deal with. He knew it came with being Hokage but sometimes he just wishes he could spend an entire day with his family or maybe take Hinata out on a date, play with his children, maybe even some training. There was so much he wanted to do that he couldn't do now because of his title. He's been working on so many files, reading over some new ideas for the village, and then doing his usual check up of the village to be certain that everything was at peace. Sometimes the paperwork he received would make no sense whatsoever to him so he'd have Shikamaru or Shizune help him. He was so grateful for them, they have saved his butt so many times when it came to making the right decision in something. But, today was different. Today Naruto actually got everything done! He could actually spend some time with his family and get home early, not just go when everybody was already sound asleep.

Naruto smiled and then stood up from his seat. "It's time to clean up!" He said in a happy tone. He was going to spend some time with his family at last! Sure, the sun was almost down but at least they weren't going to be asleep when he got there. He pushed in his chair to assure it under his desk. He closed his laptop after he logged off his user profile and shut it off. He slid open a drawer on the bottom of the desk and placed his laptop inside. That drawer needed a key to be opened, a key he had, so he always made sure to put his laptop there since he had important files saved. He rounded the scattered papers on his desk and filed them properly over each other. He put those papers away in the top right drawer of his desk. All of those papers were requests he's approved and denied. "I have to make sure to give those to Shizune tomorrow," he said aloud to himself as a reminder. Now that he was finally done cleaning he could go now..unless someone just decided to stop him on his way out which would suck pretty bad if they did.

Naruto made his way towards the door, stepping outside his usual work place and then walked down the hallway towards the entrance of the mansion. When he finally stepped outside he was greeted by a wonderful sunset that he was able to witness for himself. The usual blue colors of the sky mixing with the orange, yellow, and red cascading over it. It made the view worth while. The gentle breeze picking up ever so slightly to make it evident that the dark would darken and the small pecks of light that adorned the sky would soon show.

The streets of the village were always less crowded when it began to get dark. Sometimes it got Naruto down since he wouldn't be able to see how lively it actually is when the sun is up, but a quiet walk home doesn't sound at all that bad. He was sure that Hinata was home by now with his children. Hinata always took their children every day to visit Neji to keep his memory alive in them. Sakura did the same with Sarada for Sasuke to keep Itachi's memory alive.

If it wasn't for Neji then Naruto and Hinata would probably not have been here right now. When he had free time Naruto went on his seperate visits to Neji as well. Neji's a hero, to Naruto he'll always be. Naruto owed Neji so much and he also knew how much he was missed. Team Gai, along with Hinata and the clan missed him a lot. Ocassionally he would see Tenten in front of his grave. He couldn't help but to feel bad, because somewhere within him Naruto blamed himself for Neji's death.

It's funny how quiet walks in a darkening day could bring up so much.

Naruto could feel his spirits begin to go low, that wasn't something he wanted because he was going to be spending time with his family. "Come on! No time for this!" He gave himself a few slaps and came to a decision of speeding his course home. He ran down the silent street towards his home trying to make the guilt in his chest disappear. It was safe to say that he was still not over Neji's death.

Night finally fell over Konoha. The streets were now empty and a gentle breeze blew from a distance into the village. Nobody was outside at this point, nobody except a man named Saku[2]. Saku was heading towards the graves without any rush. He had a shovel strapped on his back and his hands warmly in his pockets to protect them from the minimal cold that the Konoha night provided to its villagers. His crimson red eyes focused on the graves that were now able to be seen from the small distance he was away. He was humming a soft tune to himself, a type of tune that could imply that he was trying to calm his nerves if he had any. His stoic face portrayed no emotion but that was until he finally got to his destination. His shinobi sandals dug into the moist grass below them as he paced his steps. His crimson gaze now centered on the graves. He came to a stop midway a step when he read the name of a grave, having found the grave he was looking for. This is actually the fifth time this week he's been here. Saku was surprised in the second night at how bad the security of the village has been slacking. Goes to show how the peace era of peace they were in got to their heads. "Pathetic ninja," Saku let out a small chuckle and shook his head. "These idiots make my job way too easy." He slipped the shovel he had on his back and took hold of it. He then began to use it to dig up the respective grave he was aiming for this night.

"They won't know what hit them." He said with obvious rage rising in his voice.

Saku was a shinobi who fought in the war along with the United Nations. He was originally from the Sand village but decided to move into the Leaf village after a few given years. When he fought in the war he fought alongside his parents. The war was very traumatizing to him and with extreme honesty from his part he was actually against the five nations deciding to join and become one unstable force. He didn't deny that together they had strength that nobody could match to, but none the less he still felt like each nation should have been its own individual. During the war Saku lost his parents. That was a fatal blow for him, losing those he loved. As years passed by Saku never got over the death of his parents while everybody else seemed to be moving on, making their families, and starting new. Saku felt left behind and pissed off. Why did everybody else get to be happy and not him? How did these people have the nerve to forget everybody who sacrificed themselves for their future? It really pissed him off like nothing else. It just wasn't fair. This peace time everybody was in..Saku believed it wasn't deserved. Nobody deserved this peace along with the new generation. He was going to remind them of everything, he was going to make them feel his pain at last.

Saku panted, tired out of his constant digging. He wiped sweat off his forehead with his arm when he finally dug deep enough. He smirked at the sight of the casket. "There you are." He jumped off the casket and then pried it open and looked at the dead body that was inside with the smirk still plastered on his face. "You still look as good as new." Saku's shadow overshadowed the peaceful resting body. He scanned the person within the casket and nodded, pleased with what he sees.

"It's time to wake up, Neji Hyuuga."

* * *

><p><strong>[1] - If my memory serves me right. Naruto now had a laptop he could use so the modern growth in the series will take part in this fan fiction. XD<strong>

**[2] - Saku is actually an original character of mine. I gave some information about him here but as chapters keep coming I'll be adding more and more to him, but yes he's the bad guy here. **

**I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you think, any ideas are always welcomed. Thank you for reading it, I really appreciate that. I'll see all of you soon with the next chapter.**

**[JacoboSama]**


	3. Strange Feeling

**Hello again, here's the next chapter and like I promised before it's starting to move a lot faster. New to the fan fiction writing. XD **

**I also wanted to point out that this fan fiction is actually more than what I categorized it to be. Sadly I can't put more characters and/or more genres. It isn't all about Neji and Tenten though they're the main focus due to this being a request.**

**Without further ado though, here's the third chapter, some of you might notice it's longer than the last two so I hope that isn't a problem. Enjoy.**

**[JacoboSama] **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters besides Saku.**

* * *

><p>Saku looked down at Neji's peaceful resting figure with a smirk plastered on his face. "The great Neji Hyuuga," he spoke and reached for his kunai pouch to slip out a scroll, "you will make a perfect subject to my growing collection." He laid down the scroll over Neji's chest and soon followed with a set of hand signs. "Seal." Saku finished the final hand sign and laid his palm over the scroll. Symbols traveled from under Saku's finger tips to the scroll and then began to spread over Neji's dead figure. After the symbols set themselves on his body and all the places they were meant to be set. The symbols, one at a time, began to glow a dim light but that was until all of them began to glow thus making the light almost blinding. After a few seconds of the bright light Neji's body disappeared into the scroll that then sealed itself shut. With a content smile Saku took hold of the scroll and placed it back into his kunai pouch.<p>

Saku jumped up and got out of the hole he just dug. Getting the bodies was the easy part, but having to dig and place everything how it was originally was the hard part. It always tired him out when he got here. He took hold of the shovel and began to dig everything back to its rightful place. This is going to take a while, he just hopes that maybe it wouldn't take so long. "I hate this damn part so much." He complained to himself and continued with the digging.

"I'm home," came a voice from the front door of Sasuke's home.

"Father!" His daughter, Sarada, said happily and ran towards her father with a smile. "You actually made it before dinner, that's a first." She smirked, a smirk that really reminded Sasuke of maybe his own.

"Hmph. I promised you I would." He nodded to his daughter and then leaned down to give her an affectionate kiss on her head. "Where's your mother?" He asked as he walked along with his daughter.

"She's setting up the table." She informed him. "Why are you gone so much?"

Sasuke looked at his daughter and smiled gently to her. "There's just things I have to look out for." He settled with a simple answer. He didn't want to get into much detail but lately he's been sensing something very odd on his travels. His travels weren't long and distant as they used to be because he now had a family to take care of. He just traveled to areas and small villages that were close to the Hidden Leaf. He's been sensing familiar chakra in a certain abandoned village he found not too long ago. He searched it for days but he found nothing. He isn't going to give up just yet, Sasuke was very stubborn and he knew there had to be something there that he was overlooking or most likely hidden. He was going to go back tomorrow without a doubt.

Sasuke and Sarada walked to where Sakura was. She had set out the table for dinner.

"Sakura."

Sakura looked up and her face immediately lit up at the sight of her husband. "Sasuke! You made it in time!" She cheered and walked towards him to give him a welcoming hug, Sasuke not hesitating a second to return the hug. "Yes I did, thank you for waiting." He said politely. Sarada just watched her parents with a small smile. Seeing them show small acts of affection made her very happy because it proved that they were with each other because of love. Sasuke and Sakura broke their small embrace and both smiled at Sarada who smiled back at them. "Shall we eat then?" Sakura motioned for her little family to take their seats on the table which they did.

"Mom, dad didn't want to tell me why he's gone so much." Sarada was the one that talked first.

Sasuke just shot her a soft glare and shook his head at her. Of course she would rat him out.

Sakura laughed at the two Uchiha and smiled at her daughter. "Sarada you have to understand how secretive your father tends to be." Sakura defended Sasuke.

"Hmph, thank you Sakura." He was glad to know that she took his side.

"Even if we want to punch him in the face for it we have to understand." Sakura finished and gave Sasuke a warning look.

It was Sakura's turn to receive a glare from Sasuke while Sarada enjoyed the meal her mother had prepared for them and let out a small laugh. Her mom sure had her charm sometimes.

Dinner was over and Sarada finally went to her room to sleep while Sasuke and Sakura stayed in the kitchen. Sakura was working on dishes while Sasuke just leaned against the doorway staring into space. Sakura noticed this from her husband and smiled with a shake of her head. "Is something taking the brain space of the stoic Uchiha Sasuke?" She couldn't help herself but to tease him a little bit. With the years they've been together Sakura and Sasuke grew very close. So close that she was allowed to tease him at times just as she did right now without being attacked or insulted.

Sasuke looked at Sakura when she spoke and shook his head. "I was simply thinking."

Sakura, after she was done with the dishes, began to clean the sink itself. Her interest sparked when Sasuke said that he was thinking about something. Sasuke was usually always so calm and a man who seemed to have everything figured out, nothing to worry about, but knowing that something actually gave him a reason to think about..it was really worth asking and finding out herself. "What were you thinking about?" She followed by with one more question. "I realized that you were a bit more quiet than usual during dinner, is something concerning you?"

It surprised Sasuke how observant Sakura was now but it was to be expected. "You see.." He sighed and walked towards her now standing besides her. "I've been getting these strange yet familiar chakra presences coming from an abandoned village located outside ours, it's not very far away. Perhaps a hour walk. There's just something I don't like from that place." Sasuke crossed his arms and Sakura finished her cleaning and then washed her hands. Her emerald green eyes focused on Sasuke's eyes that were down casted, looking at the tiles in their kitchen. This had to be a big deal because she's never seen Sasuke like this, at least not in a long while. It was rare to see him put much thought into anything.

Then, Sakura asked the obvious question. "Are you implying the vibes you're getting from this place might be a threat? If not now then eventually?"

Her question seemed to have caught Sasuke off guard because his eyes seemed to have widened for a fraction of a second but he quickly composed himself when his dark eyes locked with her green eyes. He pondered her question for a few minutes. Was it really something to worry about or was he just being paranoid? Sasuke knew why this caught his attention so much..it caught his attention because in that village he..well..

"It's just.." Sasuke struggled with his words. He was more concerned about being thought to have lost his senses more or less. "It's just that I felt Itachi's chakra there. It was faint..but I felt it there I swear it." He was finally out with it.

Sakura looked at Sasuke in disbelief. "Sasuke.." Her voice saddened. "Are you sure you don't just miss him?" She asked, now realizing why he didn't want to speak of this with Sarada or wanting her to find out about it. Bringing Itachi up was a very sensitive subject in general. It wasn't that Sakura was doubting Sasuke or that he must have finally cracked, she just didn't want him to think that there might have been a possibility of it being his brother when it was evident that he was no longer here. Sasuke saw him leave before his eyes.

Sasuke looked down at the floor yet again and then let out a short laugh. He nodded to Sakura, "maybe you're right. It is most likely that." Sakura could hear the defeat in his tone and it made her feel so horrible. "Sasuke," she walked towards him and securely wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. Shortly after Sasuke rested his hands on the small of her back and returned the warm embrace. "I'm sorry for bringing this up." Sasuke felt the need to apologize because he felt how the mood took a change for the worse along with his own. With a shake of her head Sakura gingerly pressed her lips against Sasuke's cheek for a quick peck and rested her hands on his chest to make slight distance between them. Sasuke refused to let her move away too much and gazed down at her. It rocks to be taller.

"Don't be sorry, it's okay." Sakura ran her petite hands down Sasuke's chest and offered him a heartwarming smile. "I'm sure that whatever it is you thought you felt it was just in that moment alone." She explained in attempts to lift the mood again which seemed to be working because Sasuke was listening attentively and nodding his head to what she was saying. Sasuke grew to be such a gentleman, she couldn't help but to find that about him very attractive. "You're right." Sasuke came to her agreement just to end the conversation. He wasn't much offended that she didn't seem to give the thought of there being a possibility for Sasuke knows exactly what he felt there and he knows that something isn't right but worrying Sakura about it or bothering her with the subject wasn't going to get him anywhere. He also had a daughter to look over so he couldn't give the situation much attention. "It's time you and I head to bed too." Sakura gently punched Sasuke's chest which earned her a smirk from the handsome Uchiha. "Yes we do, it is getting late," he agreed and released Sakura from his hold but she quickly took hold of his cold felt hand. The warmth from Sakura's hand earning her a small smile from Sasuke, freely holding her small hand as well. "Then let's go to sleep," Sakura announced and led Sasuke towards their shared room. "By the way," Sasuke looked at Sakura with a curious expression and asked, "what is it?"

"I want you to stop traveling so much, at least four days and the other three then you can." She said with a serious expression. His absence always took a toll on her but she refused to show it publicly.

"Very well, that seems fair." Sasuke agreed which caused Sakura to smile.

"Good!" She said cheerfully.

And, with that Sasuke and Sakura both walked into their room to sleep and call it a day.

It was already midnight and Saku had already left the village to go to the place he's called home for a few months now. He finished the task of "hiding all the evidence" when it came to digging the grave back to how it originally was. It was a pain in the butt but it had to be done. No one in their right minds even thought of some of the graves he went to get being empty, it was such a swift and sweet victory to him. In his hand he tossed the scroll in which he sealed the Hyuuga prodigy. The scroll always falling back lightly into his palm, safely and secure. It would be a huge loss and shame if something happened to it. The cool night didn't bother Saku, in fact he loved it. It felt very good to him. He smiled when up ahead he caught sight of the small abandoned village he called home now. No one ever comes here. It's an old and devastated place, abandoned in the early times of the war era..or so he thought. This was actually the village Sasuke has gone to countless of times in search for the strange vibe he got from it, but Saku didn't know. Sasuke and Saku had yet to cross each other here and were both oblivious to that small fact that seemed to be extremely essential. He walked down the small village into a broken down home, this was the place where it'll all start, his twisted master plan. Once he set a foot into the house, that was right at the end of the village, Saku did a simple hand sign with his free hand. "Unseal," he called out and the wooden floor of the house disappeared thus revealing a set of stairs that led down to a secret master room. Something Saku was an expert at was sealing and unsealing techniques. These pass few years were somewhat devoted to those types of techniques. His sealing jutsu was extremely difficult and hard to detect since he mixed the elements of genjutsu into them, so if someone tried to destroy the wooden floor illusion he had set here there would be nothing there for the intruder except for dirt and most likely insects. Saku began to make his way down the stairs now whistling a tune to himself as he resealed the secret chamber again, the wooden floor reappearing to prevent any type of surprises. He finally made it to the end and entered the chamber that just awaited in the end.

The lighting in the chamber was dim. Small and large candles scattered around the large spaced room, the floor being purely cement while in the center dangled a chandelier from the top. In the center of the room were four scrolls that resembled the one he used to seal the deceased Hyuuga prodigy. Saku walked towards them and then rested the scroll that had Neji in it in the center. He took a few steps back and in despite of himself chuckled. "Let's bring them back, shall we?" Bringing his thumbs up to his lips, Saku dug the small fangs he did have into his flesh causing them to bleed as he took a knee and then began to guide his crimson blood on the cement. Saku knew what he was getting himself into, using a forbidden jutsu he learned just three months ago. This forbidden jutsu brought the dead back into the living, that's all it did. It wasn't to control them, neither to use them..well, at least not yet. Saku had a separate jutsu for that, but that was going to have to wait. Sliding his thumb against his other hand's palm, he then sat down crossing his legs. He held his hand out, his palm with his blood facing the scrolls as the bloody text he had written on the ground began to glow and ascend from the ground, extending, and then eventually flew towards the five scrolls that were laid out. The scrolls elevated themselves off the ground and began to glow a blinding red light that even hurt Saku's eyes. The show was over when all the five scrolls opened at the same time and shot out five lights right below them, the heat and impact causing smoke to blind anybody that was watching for the few minutes that the smoke was clearing. The scrolls above falling down limply to the ground as Saku coughed and slowly stood up. His red eyes widened but then went back to normal as he smiled, obviously pleased by what it was he was seeing. Saku could easily detect the dim silhouettes of five people from within the clearing smoke. Crimson red eyes, forest green eyes, dot black eyes, bark brown eyes, and lunar white eyes all pierced through the smoke to Saku's own eyes, glistening in an intimidating manner that would probably even make the devil squirm.

Saku slowly stood up, almost carefully, afraid that they might just suddenly dash to attack him but relaxed when they didn't when the smoke cleared entirely.

"I welcome you back to the living! Inoichi Yamanaka. Shikaku Nara. Asuma Sarutobi. Itachi Uchiha. Neji Hyuuga. I am Saku, and I'm the one who brought you all back." He smiled wickedly.

* * *

><p><strong>Things are getting serious. Way too serious. But here's the chapter. I'm actually planning on making them longer to get things to move faster so I might update a little more slower than I'm usually used to. XD <strong>

**I would really like to know what you think, your thoughts in the chapter or everything in general so I would really appreciate reviews. **

**Until next time though! Thank you so much for reading, I hope it's of your enjoyment.**

**[JacoboSama]**


	4. Welcome to the Living

**Chapter four! Like I've stated before my updates are going to become slower and slower because I'm planning on making these as long as I can. But here's the chapter, I really hope you guys enjoy reading it.**

**[JacoboSama]**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I just own Saku.**

* * *

><p>"Saku?" Itachi was the one to raised his voice and speak first. "Why did you bring us back, and for what purpose?" Itachi said coldly and straight to the point. At this point he was getting used to being brought back to life. He was brought back to life before by the Edo Tensei during the war but somehow this time it felt different. Itachi didn't feel any chains or any kind of control over himself. This was an odd feeling, a feeling of freedom. It's been a while since he's felt this way.<p>

Saku had to choose his words careful right now, because he didn't think all of this through. His main objective was just to bring them back to life and that was it, but now that he looks at all five of them at once Saku realizes that he brought the observant and smart ones to life. That was kind of a bad idea to do because they were probably going to sniff his shit out until he was in safety grounds with them. Not only was Itachi's red Sharingan digging into him but Neji's piercing white gaze as well. He didn't feel too intimidated by the rest but these two..these two were a different story. The stories of the Uchiha and Hyuuga eyes are sure living up to their name even after the dead. "I brought all of you back because your families and friends missed you!" Saku lied obviously but he was hoping that they would buy this excuse for now. Itachi kept looking at him and Neji did the same, but Neji's look was far different because Neji had the Byakugan activated on his right eye but his left eye was the usual lunar white it always was. It was probably the chakra flow trying to adjust to Neji's body suddenly becoming active again.

"I don't believe you." Neji finally spoke with the monotone emotionless voice he used when he wasn't fund of someone.

'Shit, I'm screwed.' Saku thought, noticing the looks of Itachi and Neji becoming close to glares.

While all of that was happening Asuma was analyzing himself. He looked at his palms, then rested his hands on his chest and felt up to his face. "We're not under control," Asuma broke the silence and tension, all the attention in the room going to him, "that's for sure." Asuma felt the freedom as well just as Itachi felt it. Just like Itachi Asuma has been under the Edo Tensei before and it didn't feel good at all, fighting those you held dear. In fact Asuma hated it but in this case, in this case Asuma couldn't help but to feel grateful to the stranger who had brought him to life. "Let's give the boy a chance to explain himself before we bite his head off with assumptions," Asuma directed that statement towards the Uchiha and the Hyuuga who simply agreed, realizing that they were being very hasty.

"I agree with Asuma, let's let the boy speak." Inoichi sided with Asuma.

"I thought the dead was supposed to rest in peace," Shikaku sighed and soothed the back of his neck with his palm, "man, this sucks." His words earned him a glare from his long time friend Inoichi. Shikaku just shrugging his glare away.

Saku couldn't have been more happy with Asuma right now but this meant that all five of them expected him to come up with a good enough reason. Indeed all five of them were looking at Saku for answers. "Look," he spoke and made a hand gesture towards them. "I fought in the war years ago as well, I know some of you were brought back to life there and the others lost their lives there, but I'm really doing this from the bottom of my heart and with full intentions of making those who loved all of you happy because if it wasn't for people like you we wouldn't have won the war." This was getting tricky, he had to convince them of his reasons..that was something he didn't see coming at all. Neji seemed to be scanning Saku with his right Byakugan eye, at least that was how it felt to Saku. Sharingan and Byakugan both watching him carefully. He could tell they weren't convinced, he had to keep pushing it if he wanted to come out of here alive to continue on with his plan. "Please believe me! You guys not being there has made so many suffer, you guys were very important and as to why I summoned you guys specifically is nothing important! I just wanted to try the technique out to make sure it all came out well!" He didn't know what else he could possibly say, he wasn't expecting this to backfire so soon. That's what he gets for deciding to summon observant people.

Neji closed his eyes and let out a small breath and spoke for the others and himself. "Very well." To Saku's surprise Neji had somehow been convinced.

Saku felt his heart beat finally calm down and the tension in the room began to lift and go away.

"If this is the case," Shikaku said, "I'm sure that just walking to our families and friends as if our deaths never happened would be a bad idea."

"Shikaku has a point." Asuma nodded his head. "We can't just prance back in, they'd probably think we're under some controlling jutsu again like in the war."

Saku nodded his head, too happy to have gotten his way to say anything.

"You have no plan do you?" Inoichi sweat dropped.

"W-Well I'm sorry!"

Itachi stayed silent along with Neji. Neji actually didn't buy anything this guy said but he wasn't someone to just assume without any real evidence. He didn't even know the guy and something he was taught as a shinobi during his genin years when he fought Naruto was to always give someone a chance, at least once to prove a point. Neji stopped with his insisting since there seemed to be no threat, at least not yet. Neji wasn't going to deny that the chance to see everybody again was an enticing thought. He didn't admit it out loud but he did miss the people he left behind, especially his team. They were the people he grew up with. Neji was too busy getting so into thought with this that he didn't see Shikaku holding out a white robe to Neji.

"Oi!" Shikaku said, snapping Neji out of his deep thinking.

Neji looked at Shikaku and bowed his head apologetically. "Sorry." He apologized and took hold of the robe, figuring that they were going to be wearing these to conceal their appearance for a while. It was a good idea, especially because Neji was slightly ashamed that he seemed to have the Byakugan activated in one eye but in the other it didn't seem to function.

"You guys can use those for now." Saku was the one that handed them the robes. "I personally don't mind if you guys reveal yourselves to them, it's why you're back! To be with them." He lied yet again. "I'm sure you all know where the leaf village is, it isn't too far," he smiled as he wrapped his hands with a white cloth do to all the blood he used and the injuries he had for the constant digging. Saku then walked over to a corner of the room where he had a backpack and slipped it over his shoulders, not realizing that the bag was still slightly open thus causing a small doll to fall into the ground. Itachi caught sight of it, but apparently Saku didn't so Itachi didn't say anything and stayed silent, curious as to what that doll might be.

"Are you going somewhere kid?" Asuma asked when he saw that Saku seemed to be packing.

"Yeah!" He answered and smiled at them. "I don't have any of you under my control or anything and besides I have to visit my parents back in the Sand village!" He was just full of lies tonight and he was going to keep on lying because these five have dragged this on way too long and it was starting to test his patience.

Asuma simply nodded his head. "Very well."

"Thanks for bringing us back I guess." Inoichi awkwardly thanked since he was still slightly confused.

Saku was already making his way to the stairs and waved behind him. "Yeah, no problem! Just take the door located behind you guys, it's a shortcut!" With that said Saku disappeared onto the stairs.

"There's something about that kid I don't like." Shikaku sighed with a shake of his head.

"I know, but he hasn't really harmed us so just judging someone by how we feel them isn't a good idea."

"Asuma has a point!" Inoichi chimed in. "Besides look at us! We're so old." Inoichi looked down at his hands and realized that he had indeed aged.

Neji placed his robe and pulled the hood up to cover himself entirely. Inoichi pointed out something extremely essential. They were dead yet they aged to the way they would have looked like at this point in time if they were alive. 'Just what kind of jutsu did he use?' Neji thought to himself.

"Everyone."

Neji and the rest looked towards Itachi who had walked over to where he had seen the doll fall earlier. "What is it?" Asked Inoichi when all four men had walked towards Itachi's location. "Look," he simply pointed down to the floor, everybody's eyes looking down as well. In the floor laid a doll someone could fit into a bag, it looked close to a voodoo doll that had the symbol of fire in its center. What was very peculiar about it was a small stick that was attached to the doll's mouth and then a hand made leaf band above its dotted eyes.

"It looks like you Asuma." Shikaku pointed out which earned him a nod from Itachi.

"Precisely," Itachi added, "this fell from the bag Saku had. I decided not to say anything about it to examine it ourselves because I, just like the rest of you, don't trust him."

"Good job then." Inoichi praised Itachi for doing what he did.

Neji reached for the doll and picked it up and gently shook it to see if he could get anything from it. With his Byakugan eye, Neji scanned the doll for any signs of life or anything that seemed weird. "Nothing." Neji said and then threw the doll towards Asuma who caught it successfully. "There's nothing in that doll that seems like something we should worry about."

Asuma looked at, what was supposed to be, the doll version of himself. "It's a creepy thing but I don't sense anything myself. None the less I'll keep it just in case." They all nodded their heads to Asuma who placed the doll inside his kunai pouch. This was all still a little weird to them, coming back to life, but after a few seconds of silence Neji turned his back to everybody and began to walk towards the door that Saku had told them was an exit and a short cut to the village.

"Where are you going Neji?" Asuma asked.

"Visit my grave," he answered in a plain voice. "I won't be caught so easily, I seem to have a Byakugan activated all the time so don't concern yourself. I'll also have this robe on so I'll be okay." Once he made it to the door he opened it and then looked back at them. "Besides I'll be back so don't think of leaving me behind."

"None of us were really planning on leaving tonight, it still feels odd." Shikaku informed Neji while he took a seat on the cool ground.

Neji just nodded his head and closed the door behind him and began to look for a path that led towards the village.

Saku let out a sigh of relief when he was finally by the end of the forest gate that led into the land of wind. That was a close one, too close for his comfort. He really didn't think this through as he thought he did because he was sure that even now they didn't believe him but gave him their pity and allowed him to leave anyway. The rumor about the leaf ninja being slightly merciful was proven true tonight and he's never been so glad about it. Saku leaned back against a tree and slid down its trunk to sit down on the soil below as he took hold of his backpack and slipped his hand inside without actually looking inside since he knew what was within it. He took out a doll that had scars on its face just like Shikaku did and smirked. He looked at the doll for a few moments in silence as a smirk began to creep to appear yet again. "When I come back with my army in just a few months..the freedom you believed I gave you will be stripped away with a simple hand sign so enjoy it while you can." A certain spot in the doll, where the heart would be located, began to glow an ominous purple but then stopped after a few flickering. Saku placed the doll back into his backpack, unaware that he had one missing and stood up to go towards the land of wind. The events that would take place soon were one for the history books.

Neji couldn't express the extent of his disappointment at the moment. He had just walked in through the gates like nothing. The lack of security was utterly disappointing. "They better compose themselves soon." He let out a small sigh while he walked down the main street of his village. From under the hood that covered his face, thanks to the one Byakugan eye that was activated, Neji could see everything clearly. A lot of things have changed since his absence yet everything seemed so familiar to him. He also detected the long towers that were located behind the great faces of the Hokage. Neji recognized that Naruto was there and stopped to marvel on it. "You finally became Hokage didn't you?" A small smile crept onto Neji's lips. He was very happy for him, of course didn't express it, he wasn't very good with emotional things but he also felt a sense of pride, knowing that his sacrifice wasn't at all a waste. Things actually led to somewhere after he had departed. All of the changes he's witnessing right now are slightly overwhelming but Neji's dealt with worse. "Everything really has changed. I feel old." He shook his head at his own train of thought. Why was he feeling so nostalgic? His train of thought was cut out by the sudden presence Neji felt behind him and just the cue..someone spoke to him.

"Hey are you okay?" It was a female voice, his eyes widening from within the shadows of the hood he used to conceal himself as he slowly turned around to look at the person he already suspected might be.

And there she was. His teammate and friend. "Tenten?" He whispered, realizing that she had also changed when it came to looks slightly and matured. Tenten stood before him with the same attire she had worn when he was alive and still with Team Gai but something seemed slightly different about it. As to what that different might be Neji had no idea, he was no clothes expert. "That's me," she nodded her head. "Sorry if I scared you, it's just that I saw you just standing there while making my way to my shop so I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

'Shop?' He thought to himself. Tenten owned a shop now? What happened to her dream of becoming a great kunoichi? Realizing that he was staying silent way too long he spoke. "I'm fine, don't worry. It's just..it's just been a while since I've actually been here. A lot has changed." What he said was true, he just didn't say the total truth so that doesn't count as lying..at least Neji thought it that way.

"Ah, I understand." Tenten nodded her head to his response.

"You said you had a shop?"

"I did." She answered with a small yawn. "It's almost three in the morning, I get more sales at this time because there's shinobi needing weapons for training or missions. Sadly that's kind of what I'm living out of right now."

Neji stared at her in silence. This is what has become of her? "What.." He stopped himself from what he was about to say. He was about to ask about the dream she had back when she was a genin. He had to be careful with his words.

"Hm? You said something?"

"I meant what a coincidence, I was actually on my way to buy new set of tools because mine are extremely worn out." Neji thought quickly. He knew how Tenten got over tools and was sure this would get things moving far more quickly. He could see her expression light up instantly at the sound of a poor soul in need of salvation and a good set of tools to defend himself from the clutches of..of, of what exactly he didn't know but Neji was sure that those were at least some of the thoughts that came to Tenten's head. Once or twice..maybe more.

"Then what are we waiting for?!" She said in an excited tone of voice. "Please allow me to direct you to my shop, I will give you the best weapons any of the five nations can offer to you." She boasted and began to lead the way by walking forward. Neji allowed her to go ahead of him, finding it odd how she didn't seem to find him in the least suspicious for being completely covered up. She didn't even ask for his name! Why did the village leave its guard down so much? He looked back up at the Hokage faces, specifically at Naruto's and frowned. 'Are you not doing what you're supposed to be doing?' He thought to himself and then began to follow Tenten towards her shop.

The streets were fairly quiet, nothing seemed to be taking place but nobody could blame them. It was three in the morning, nobody would really be up at this time of day. Neji paced his steps behind Tenten's, making sure that there was a fair distance between them. What was he supposed to do? He was happy to see Tenten again, in fact ecstatic to see that she has grown into a fine woman. There was just something that seemed off about her, she didn't feel the same at all. Not as cheerful and happy as he remembered her to be. He wondered if she was really okay.

"Are you okay?" Her voice snapped Neji out of his thoughts yet again and refocused to her.

"Yes."

"I hope so, you're falling behind." Tenten laughed quietly, this making Neji realize that he has indeed lost the pace of his steps as he then walked towards her and walked right by her side.

"Sorry about that."

"What's your name?" She suddenly asked, which caught him off guard.

"Why the sudden question?"

"For one," she held out her index finger, "I don't know your name but you know mine, and two," she held out her middle finger in par to her index finger, "the way you speak and your tone reminds me of someone I know."

Neji closed his eyes, his Byakugan eye still being able to take its surroundings. He was going to have to seriously figure out what to do with this freaking eye, he might scare people if they saw him. The little boy within him was smiling and singing in joy that she seems to sense something familair of him. This meant that she remembered him still. But, he was also in panic because he should be resting in peace, dead, decomposing inside a casket while years and years passed not here in some robe, in the morning, walking alongside his long time partner towards her shop for weapons he supposedly needed. He had to think of a name at once, anything at all.

Tenten took note of how silent he suddenly got and laughed to call his attention again. "Sorry. You don't have to tell me if you aren't comfortable. You can tell me when you want."

"How can you trust me so easily?"

"You haven't tried anything yet. That speaks volumes all on its own." She smiled sweetly at him.

Neji chuckled a bit and nodded his head. "You have a good point there." He agreed. She seems to have gotten wise over the years, for some reason he was very proud of that. "How about me concealing my face to you?"

"Kakashi has a mask covering half of his face. Just like him I'm sure you have a reason to."

Neji turned his head to Tenten's direction, his expression slightly shocked at how easily and smoothly she replied to him. She brought up good examples and reasons to defend the way she thinks and why it was she saw it the way she did. "Hmph, good enough." He agreed, not wanting to push more into the subject or touch on it way too much. "Are we almost there yet?" He added.

Tenten laughed and smiled at him. "Almost, don't worry."

Itachi walked out of the room he was concealed on and scanned the small abandoned village with his Sharingan. There seemed to be no threat around here, there was no need for a fuss then. The houses were broken down and destroyed, everything was at a loss of care which implied that nobody's been here for quite some time. If this was true then why was the strange man by the name of Saku here? How did he find this place and why did he decide to be here? Itachi got terrible vibes out of him. No matter what Saku said to them Itachi couldn't find it him to trust him. He was sure that he wasn't the only one that felt that way either. The men that were summoned along with him were wise and trustful, but they were also merciful just like Itachi was. The feeling he got contradicted the favor Saku did for them of bringing them back to life because they weren't being used for anything. They were their own persona, they actually aged and most likely look to this time period's designated look. "I wonder how Sasuke's doing." It's been so long since he's seen his little brother, the little brother he loved. The last time they were together they were both fighting Kabuto and defeated him successfully. Fighting along his brother was an interesting experience since they've fought against each other before but then suddenly joined forces. Itachi had to admit that fighting along side one another was better than fighting against each other.

"Are you just going to hide?" Itachi asked looking over his shoulder to a broken down house.

"Was not hiding!" Inoichi defended and revealed himself and then smiled at Itachi. "I just saw how deep in thought you seemed to be so I didn't want to impose."

"That's very considerate of you, but you aren't imposing. I appreciate your consideration." Itachi said politely and Inoichi walked next to him and crossed his arms over his firm chest.

"How does it feel?"

"How does what feel?"

"Coming back," Inoichi smiled, "how do you feel about that?"

"With honesty to you, it feels very odd to me." Itachi closed his eyes as if it pained him to admit it though what he said actually had a secret message behind it that Inoichi caught and nodded in complete agreement.

"I feel the same. It feels like we shouldn't be here anymore. So out of place." He let out a small sigh. "Depressing."

Itachi nodded his head in agreement and looked out to the sky that was already lighting up under the morning sun that was revealing itself. "Has the Hyuuga returned yet?" Itachi asked.

Inoichi rose an eyebrow at his question and shook his head looking to the same direction Itachi was. "Not yet, but I'm sure he's okay, he can take care of himself."

"I have no doubt of that I just meant that if he's figured out then things will turn for the worse."

"I understand your worry but you and I know, Itachi," Itachi turned to look at Inoichi who smiled at him, "you, the rest, and I aren't planning on staying hidden forever. I'm sure just like you're dying to wanting to see Sasuke I'm dying to see my beautiful daughter Ino and witness for myself into what beautiful flower she has become."

"Heh," Itachi smiled a small smile. "You tell truths."

The two men witnessed how the sun slowly began to appear and reveal itself on the horizon of the sky. It was a beautiful sight to witness, especially after you were brought back from the dead.

* * *

><p><strong>There! I'm actually pretty happy about this chapter. Balancing out the characters as best as I can. XD I really hope you guys enjoyed reading it.<strong>

**Reviews are always welcomed, always, so please don't hesitate! I do want to thank those who have already reviewed, followed, and added this story to your favorites because that just speaks volumes to me, really. I seriously appreciate it so thank you.**

**I'll see all of you soon!**

**[JacoboSama]**


End file.
